


It's what we're here for..

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Alec's Stories (Also including Riku) [15]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	

"Hey, Alec. Can I ask you something?" Alec continued cleaning off the kitchen counters like he usually did and glanced towards his brother. "Yeah, sure. Go for it."   
"Promise you won't get mad regardless of the question?" Pausing before continuing, Alec nodded. "No promises but I'll _try_ not to." Kayden took that as an acceptable answer.   
  
"..Why do you have such a problem with Riku always rescuing you from trouble?" Stopping, Kayden and Alec could both feel the mixed feelings radiating off of Alec. Without answering, Alec continued cleaning around the house, which only irritated Kayden. "Well?" Minutes passed without an answer. Snatching the broom out of his hands, Kayden stared into Alec's eyes. "Can you _at least_ tell me why?"   
  
Sighing, Alec become slightly frustrated that Kayden wanted to know so badly. "He's already showed us it's not that big of a problem to him, and besides, he came in the other day and carried us like we were _weightless_ almost. He didn't even seem that irritated, if at all." Shaking his head, Alec tried to think of how to explain exactly what the problem was. "It's not about how big of a problem it is to him. It's about the fact that out of the three of us, he's the one who ends up being relied on the most. _Every_ time I've ever had trouble- getting kidnapped or someone tries to fight me- he ends up having to bail me out of it. Sure, he may not mind it but regardless of the fact. It's difficult for me to be fine with it when I feel like it's almost weekly something goes down and here I am, needing his help again."   
  
Kayden stared at Alec. Suddenly, he felt kinda guilty for pressing the topic. Not because Alec seemed to be angry-which he didn't- but because he never thought about it in those ways. He had just assumed it was because he didn't want Riku's help. "I'm more than thankful he's been there every time to help or rescue me, and I'm more than thankful to have him as a brother also, but it doesn't make it easier to get rid of the feeling that he's constantly having to worry about if I've gotten into trouble. So there, happy now?" 

"I suppose. Though, you're missing something about this whole thing."   
" _Oh really?_ What's that?" Alec crossed his arms. What could he have possibly missed? After all, those were the reasons why he felt bad for Riku having to help him, it wasn't a checklist of anything specific. Kayden's lips curled into a grin and he began to laugh. "You, Riku, and I- we're brothers. We're family. Family has each other's backs no matter what. At the end of the day, as long as we're all together and we're all okay- that's what we're here for." 


End file.
